All the Things, Sasuke
by WinterSpirit13
Summary: A one-shot. All the things Itachi wishes he could say to Sasuke, but can't. From Sasuke's birth to Itachi's death.


**So. I had this on my mind, and why not write it? Yes, I need to work on other fics, but honestly, I'm going to take the time I need. I'm a bit tired of releasing bad chapters, just to get them out. I will edit them, and take more time to write. **

**Dedication: to my Otouto, you inspired me to write this.**

**Inspiration: Again, my Otouto, Tabor**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto. I am making a ton of money off of this. Not. Honestly, you people should know that I don't by now. I wont post this In the other chapters.**

Brother. I remember the day I first met you. You were so cute back then. So cute, so innocent-but not anymore. You never did cry in my arms, I liked taking care of you.

Otouto. I can't tell you how much I loved playing with you, and helping you train. I never had any time to play, so it's nice to give you that chance. You love tomatoes so much, silly Otouto. But you work so hard during training, trying to get father to notice you, and to catch up to me. I'm glad I can make you stronger, that's what Nii-sans are for.

Sasuke. I'm sorry I was so busy back then. The missions, from the village and the clan, and training. I can tell you miss the old days, trust me, I do too. You still don't understand what it's like, but that's ok. I can tell how happy you are when I get back, and when we train together. You train a lot on your own to, trying to surpass me. That won't happen yet, my baby brother. But we have time.

Survivor. Otouto, you survived. I'm sorry I lost my temper earlier that you had to see that small fight. I know it's pointless to worry about such things with what's coming. It's hard, so hard, but I can't allow another war. I wish I could explain, but I can't. I know I need to kill you, but how could I? I treasure you more than the village, and though I've told you so many times, in a few hours you will forget that. You will hate me, but I will still help you get stronger, and live. No Sasuke, I can't play or train with you right now. I have to start preparing for what is to come. Make my heart ice, prepare for it to shatter. Goodbye.

Uchiha, Sasuke. You hated me, but that's okay. You have gotten so much stronger, but still you have so much left to go. You've gotten a bit happier, and you trust your comrades, you've made a friend and rival too. I know you'll betray them though… just get strong enough to survive, Otouto. You never use honorifics, then again you barley did when you were younger. Mother always scolded you for being rude. But she can't do that anymore. Keep training.

Missing nin. Out of all people little brother. Why did you have to choose Orochimaru? I knew you would leave this village eventually, but Orochimaru only wants the eye. I know I shouldn't worry about it, knowing you will become strong enough to resist him. Oh, how easily my Otouto is influenced. You didn't kill your closest friend, instead you severed bonds, and I know what you're doing. You want it to be me, don't you? I hope you keep your will, and your body from Orochimaru. You're doing everything to become strong.

Avenger. The last moments are coming, aren't they? I can tell. You killed Orochimaru, I knew you would. Your old teammate is still searching for you, he is a good comrade. It made me smile a bit, he considers you as a brother, never giving up though all you're focused is on revenge. You haven't changed much, Otouto. Even now.

My killer. I will keep up this act, wanting your eyes until the end. I can tell Zetsu is watching. I could still beat you, but it would still be hard. I'm not going easy on you, because I know you can take it. My time is coming to a close Sasuke. You really have become strong, and I'll let you become stronger. Sasuke, this is the end, and you won't know the truth. I'm sorry Sasuke… there won't be a next time…

**Hey, it was a one-shot it's supposed to be short! And yes, while I do know Itachi is revived, I haven't gotten there, but when I do, I'll ad that! Please review, it helps. Even if you are a guest. And if you are a guest, make up a name so I can say something other than "guest" when responding to you. (I will comment my response to this story)**

**Ja ne, un!**


End file.
